<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Công Chúa và Ma Vương by Leodeeptry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880465">Công Chúa và Ma Vương</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leodeeptry/pseuds/Leodeeptry'>Leodeeptry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Romance, F/F, FrUK, Nyo!UKFr, Out of Character, nyo!fruk, ukfr - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leodeeptry/pseuds/Leodeeptry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Nyo!UKFr<br/>Rate: 17+<br/>Ma Vương chỉ muốn nhìn thấy nụ cười của Công Chúa thêm lần nữa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/France (Hetalia), Female England/Female France (Hetalia)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Công Chúa và Ma Vương</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice thở một hơi dài. Đêm hôm nay lạnh đến tê cóng từng đầu ngón tay. Cái cảm giác chui từ trong chăn ấm, mặc lại áo quần một cách khó nhọc rồi bước ra khỏi phòng thật chẳng dễ dàng chút nào. Đặc biệt là khi, ừ, cô không muốn thừa nhận, đặc biệt là khi cô đang ôm lấy cơ thể mềm mại và ấm áp của người tình. Hy vọng rằng Marianne không thức dậy vì cô đã rời giường.</p><p>Alice đang đứng trên một tòa tháp cao vợi, cửa sổ hiện lên trước mặt cô là cả một vùng đất rộng lớn và xinh đẹp. Cô nhìn xuống và nở một nụ cười mãn nguyện, đầy tự hào.</p><p>"Ôi, nhìn nụ cười tự mãn đó kìa. Thật đúng là không thể chịu nổi ngài mà."</p><p>Alice không thèm liếc về nơi giọng nói vừa vang lên. "Mặc thêm áo vào. Bộ đồ ngủ của cô mặc mà cứ như không mặc vậy, ngày mai ta sẽ sai đám gia tinh vứt hết mớ đồ nhảm nhí đó đi."</p><p>Marianne thủng thẳng bước về phía Alice. Nàng ôm lấy cánh tay của cô, tựa ngực của mình vào đấy. Hơi thở ấm áp của nàng phả lên tai Alice. "Tôi mặc thế này ngài Ma Vương không thích sao?" </p><p>Alice liếc Marianne đầy khinh bỉ. Còn chỗ nào trên cơ thể Marianne mà cô chưa thấy qua chưa? Bắt gặp ánh nhìn của Alice, Marianne chỉ đảo mắt nhún vai, rồi khẽ tựa đầu vào vai Alice.</p><p>"Ôi lạnh quá." Marianne khẽ run lên.</p><p>"Cô mà cũng biết lạnh cơ à? Nghe bảo ếch là động vật biến nhiệt cơ mà?"</p><p>"Hì, đánh nhau không bạn? Chẳng biết mấy chuyện như ma thuật với cầm quân như nào chứ con ếch này mà cầm kiếm lên là xiên bạn cú một ấy?"</p><p>"Ôi trời, quả đúng là" Alice đảo mắt, "Chắc thế giới này cũng chỉ có mỗi cô là dám ăn nói như thế với Ma Vương thôi." Nghĩ gì đấy một lúc, Alice lại nói thêm "Cơ mà đánh nhau trên giường vui hơn."</p><p>Marianne bật cười rồi lắc đầu, ngài Ma Vương đây quả thật bị nàng dạy hư mất rồi. Nàng phóng mắt về phía cửa sổ, cùng Alice ngắm nhìn vùng đất ngoài ngoài kia.</p><p>"Quà cưới của ngài dành cho tôi đấy à?" Nàng khoát tay.</p><p>"Cô thích vùng đất bé xíu xiu này à?" Alice nhướng mày "Nếu cô thích thì ngày mai vùng đất này sẽ dưới quyền của cô. Nhưng hãy nhớ rằng ta có thể cho cô gấp ba, gấp bốn lần như thế."</p><p>"Thôi, tôi đùa đấy." Marianne cười, dụi mặt vào hõm cổ Alice "Hôm đó nếu không có ngài thì tôi đã chết mất xác rồi. Một công chúa lưu vong như tôi chỉ mong một ngày nào đấy có thể lấy lại vương quốc của mình, chứ tôi chẳng ham gì đất lạ."</p><p>"Nhưng vương quốc của cô..." Alice ngập ngừng.</p><p>"Vâng, nó đã chìm sâu cả vạn dặm dưới đáy biển mất rồi." </p><p>Alice không thể nào nhìn rõ được biểu cảm mà Marianne đang giấu đi trên vai cô. Từ ngày Marianne đến lâu đài của cô, đôi mắt tím của nàng luôn phảng phất nét sầu muộn mà Alice không cách gì xóa bỏ được. Nỗi buồn mà có lẽ nó sẽ đeo bám Marianne suốt cả phần đời còn lại.</p><p>Alice nhớ về ngày hai người họ hẵng còn là những đứa trẻ, Marianne đã cười rạng rỡ đến thế nào khi trao cho một con quỷ nhỏ, yếu ớt, gãy cánh và đầy thù hận là cô một vòng hoa. Chỉ vì vòng hoa ngày hôm ấy, cô đã đấu tranh và nỗ lực điên cuồng để có được ngày hôm nay. </p><p>Cô chỉ... muốn thấy lại nụ cười đó thêm một lần nữa.</p><p>Bất giác, Alice đưa tay choàng qua người Marianne, ôm lấy nàng vào lòng. </p><p>"Nếu nàng không còn nơi nào để trở về, ta sẽ biến cả thế giới thành quê hương của nàng." </p><p>"Ngài không cần phải làm đến thế đâu."</p><p>"Nàng không thích à?"</p><p>"Tôi chỉ muốn được ở bên ngài." </p><p>"Thế nàng có muốn cùng ta đứng trên đỉnh cao của thế giới không?"</p><p>"Tôi sẽ bên ngài cho dù ngài có ở tận cùng vực sâu của Địa Ngục." </p><p>"Ồ, vậy ở trên giường thì sao?"</p><p>Alice, lần đầu tiên trong tối hôm đó, quay lại nhìn vào đôi mắt tím kia và mỉm cười. Ôi cái nụ cười mỉm đầy ranh mãnh và toan tính đó.</p><p>"Tiểu Quỷ!" Marianne cười khúc khích khi Alice bế nàng lên. Cánh tay mềm mại của nàng choàng qua cổ Alice, níu tóc cô xuống.</p><p>Alice cắn vào môi Marianne.</p><p>"Công Chúa lạnh rồi, hãy để ta hộ tống Công Chúa về tổ ấm của chúng ta thôi." </p><p>
  <b>_Hết_</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hic mới đầu tui còn định để Francis là nam sủng của Ma Vương Alice cơ... nhưng nghĩ lại thì thấy với kiểu plot này thì Nyo!Eng x Nyo!France vẫn hợp lý hơn cả.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>